


Drinking Bloody Mary for the first time

by Gracidia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gay Sex, Hopefully IC Sasuke, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Rough Sex, Vampire!Naruto, slightly OOC Naruto, smut with a bit of plot but mostly smut, some fluff in the rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracidia/pseuds/Gracidia
Summary: Sasuke never gets a break, freshly graduated from college, he gets dragged into partying at one of the city's most reputed night club, famous for it's wide variety of one night stands. Expecting the night to pass by uneventful, he planned on getting the whole ordeal over with. What he didn't know was that a certain blond was going to catch his eye and perhaps give him the most memorable night of his life.





	Drinking Bloody Mary for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first attempt at smut so let me know if it got you feeling hot and needy in the reviews. LOL  
> I worked hard on this, so please review~!  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> I ran it through a word checker a few times so there shouldn't be any spelling mistakes(hopefully).And since I have no experience in beta-ing a piece, I just read it a few times and tweaked a few lines here and there.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Just the plot. BUUUUT, if I did....let's just say naruto would no longer be a kid's show.
> 
> ENJOY~!

As soon as those cerulean eyes landed on him, Sasuke knew. This blond, standing only 20 feet away, in his tight black jeans and dark purple dress shirt that hugged his deliciously lean yet slightly muscular figure oh so well.  
  
This blond with his smooth grin and gracefully styled hair, was going to be his target tonight.

  
_Hn.Maybe coming here wasn't a total waste._

  
Sasuke had planned to leave and go home to sleep as soon as Karin was too wasted to differentiate between him and Suigetsu but now the raven wouldn't mind reconsidering if he were to have company on the way back.

  
The group of 4 had just finished their final exams and had a month of vacations before they have to attend graduation. Sasuke had no desire whatsoever to waste his time at a club but the red head had been persistent,she managed to drag her white haired boyfriend into the conversation too. Clearly she was hoping for a last night of debauchery with her crush of 4 years. Sasuke had never even bothered glancing at her much less considered sleeping with her. The raven had to finally give in when Juugo stepped in and asked him to come along.

  
Karin used to be an obsessed fangirl and Suigetsu was just the guy trying to get into her pants, Juugo was Sasuke's real friend though.They helped each other out during their first year of college.Juugo with his anger issues and Sasuke dealing with the depression of his parent's death earlier that year.

  
Karin had already dragged Suigetsu to the dance floor and Juugo was currently sitting on Sasuke's left, watching the exchange between Sasuke and the mysterious blond with amusement.

  
He gave the blond adonis a small smirk. He leaned against the counter,his arm resting on the bar table and his legs slightly spread apart. Very much aware of the intense gaze that traveled his length. His polo shirt was stretched against his chest and his jeans just showed the right amount of physique he knew would reduce most to a panting mess.

  
His eyes never left the tanned blond's, cerulean watched onyx, Sasuke started to feel slightly sweaty, despite the fact that he was in a room with probably 50 other people with music at an ear blasting level, he knew his nerves were caused by that look the blond was giving him.The blond's gaze had intensified ten-folds when he leaned, clearly admiring the display the raven was so willingly presenting.The admiring gaze had quickly turned predatory, and Sasuke couldn't help but shiver. There was something about the man that just separated him from the rest.

  
Sasuke despite not properly being dressed for the occasion felt pretty smug at being able to have the blond's attention focused on him, despite there being many more lusting for the blond's glance throughout the night. Sasuke was clearly to focus of his attention now.

  
Sasuke watched as the other man finished his shot with a fluid grace and politely excused himself from his table of similarly goodlooking people. The pink haired girl on his right simply gave him a knowing look before turning back to her friend sitting across the table. A man with red hair and heavy mascara, and if Sasuke tried to focus, he could slightly make out a tattoo on the man's forehead in the dark nightclub lighting. The 3 of them were likely to be a group of models, they all had this otherworldly beauty and sensual grace that just screamed sex appeal.

  
The raven had turned when Juugo stood up.

  
"I'll drive Karin and Suigetsu home.I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

  
If it were anyone else Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at the obvious permission to check on him but in the end he merely hnned. Juugo didn't bother pretending to ask if Sasuke needed a ride home, he knew how his friend got when he set his sight on something he wanted.

  
"So you're out celebrating?"

  
Sasuke's attention snapped from Juugo to the smooth and sensually-deep voice that came from next to him.The blond he was admiring not too long ago was sitting next to him, bloody mary in his hand, his bright blue eyes focused on the raven's face.

  
"Hn" Sasuke replied while smirking against his drink.

  
"Not a man of many words I see"

  
The blond eyed the way Sasuke's lips licked against his glass after he took a small sip.

  
"That really depends"

  
The blond raised an amused eyebrow.

  
"On what might that be?"

  
Sasuke let his knee slightly brush against the blond's.

  
"If the company is worth my time"

  
The blond let his hand rest on the the raven's thigh and slowly slid upwards as he spoke.

  
"And what of the present company?"

  
Sasuke felt his skin heat against the man's touch,the hand had slid all the way to his hip and a thumb was poking under his shirt, brushing against his bare side.

  
"Hn.Pleasant enough"

  
Sasuke smirked before finishing the last of his drink,making sure to raise the glass to expose his throat. From the corner of his eye he could see the blond's gaze following the movements of his muscles as he swallowed.

  
"Tch, quite the bastard aren't you?"

  
Sasuke was rather surprised at the blunt cursing, usually people who wanted to get into his pants would kiss his ass both literally and figuratively. The raven could somehow tell he was going to have fun messing with this blond.Setting the glass down, he slightly turned his head in the blond's direction.

  
"I don't see you complaining"

  
The blond chuckled and finished his drink in that same fluid grace he had finished his shot back at his table. His hand still resting on the raven's hip, his thumb making gentle circles.

  
"What should I call tonight's conquest?" The blond asked.

  
"There's no need for names we won't meet again"

  
The blond gave an amused glanced.

  
"Oh why so sure?"

  
Sasuke gave the blond a slanted look.

  
"I don't fuck the same people twice"

  
The blond gave the raven a wide smirk, as if laughing at an internal joke.

  
"Fair enough"

  
The blond paid enough for both their drinks and left a large tip. The white haired bartender with an eyepatch and cloth covering his face gave an eye smile and a small nod in the blond's direction. Said blond got up and made his way towards the back of the club instead of the exit. The man didn't bother looking back to see if the raven followed, said raven couldn't help but notice how the blond was moving. It was neither rushed nor slow, he never bumped into any of the moving bodies dancing around them.

  
Sasuke usually would have been annoyed at being led this way but the thought of losing the blond with his semi-hard pants made him slightly desperate. He pushed against the sweaty and dancing bodies and finally reached the blond who stopped at the VIP section in the back. The guard gave the blond a nod and let them both in.

  
Sasuke followed the blond as they ascended the stairs to the upper levels. They continued from the ground floor to the 3rd floor which was closed off to even the VIP.The blond took out a key card and swiped it against the door lock.It gave a beep before sliding open. Sasuke, all the while, watched as those jeans cupped that ass, the raven couldn't wait to pound into that tight heat. So distracted by his ogling, he didn't notice when the blond stopped and was saying something.

  
"What?"

  
The blond turned with his side facing the raven as he opened one of the many doors in the long hallway. With the corner of his eye he gave the room a slight glance, king sized bed with red sheets, single round table with red roses vased surrounded by 3 chairs, a medium sized balcony in view through the transparent silk-like curtains. Lastly the most notable feature about the room was the ceiling above the bed,it was made out of glass, moonlight shining directly on the dark crimson colored bedding.

  
"I asked if you ogle all of your one-night's ass like that bastard"

  
Sasuke flushed slightly at being caught,but quickly recovered after giving a smirk.

  
"Seeing that I'll be the one fucking that ass I don't see the issue"

  
The blond took a step towards the raven and let one of his fingers hook against the raven's belt as he brought the body flush against his.

  
" I was under the impression you were the submissive type-" Sasuke snorted at the notion "- considering how willingly you were bearing your throat to me tonight"

  
The blond purred as he slowly started to nip the raven's neck. Sasuke gripped the blond hair and slammed the blond against the wall. Yanking the blond head back.

  
"I'll just have to show you how _submissive_ I can be won't I?"

  
Sasuke mocked, immediately slamming his lips against the other's.

  
Tanned hands roamed under his shirt as Sasuke licked and sucked against those soft pink lips. When the blond got hold of a nipple, he let his fingers pinch and caress the small nub. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, his own hand tilting the blond's head to deepen the kiss.His other hand fumbling with opening the blond's shirt buttons.

  
Tongues met and there was a short battle of dominance, the blond's tongue pushed inside Sasuke's. The raven managed to latch onto the wet appendage and began sucking harshly. Sasuke then pushed his thigh between the blond's legs, giving a slight rub against the hardness he found there. The blond gave a sweet moan, the noise rushed the blood from Sasuke's head to his groin and his semi-erect cock went full hard. His pants were now becoming painful against the strain.

  
The raven bucked against the blond, their clothed erections rubbing against each other and creating delicious friction as they both moaned into the kiss.

  
The two stood in the hallway, the noise of their love making echoing against the empty corridors.

  
The blond had managed to snake his hand into Sasuke's pants and slip into his black boxers, belt and jeans already undone, the tan hand grabbed the raven's erection and started giving it small pumps, his other hand still rubbing a nipple into hardness.

  
Sasuke hissed at the contact, his hips bucking against the hand to increase the contact. Sasuke could feel the wet patch on his boxers, he pulled the blond's head back.

  
"ha-Bed"

  
The blond reclaimed his lip and hummed into the kiss.Fingers still skillfully torturing the raven.The blond gave one particularly hard buck against the other's hip that pushed him off the wall, slowly but steadily, both lovers made their way to the large bed, their hands and mouth never leaving each other.

  
Having trouble removing the last few buttons of the blond's shirt he tore it in annoyance. Buttons flew and landed on the soft cream carpet. The blond chuckled against his lips.

  
The back of Sasuke's knees hit the bed and the blond pushed him onto the it, his hands tugging at the top of the raven's jeans. Sasuke lifted his hips to help remove the restraint, boxers coming off at the same time, freeing his red hot cock to the cold air. Sasuke also took the ends of his shirt and pulled up to take it off and throw it aside.

  
Now fully naked,he watched as the blond slowly tugged off his ruined dress shirt, the dark purple silk sliding against creamy tan. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the figure even half naked. The abs semi-ripped with sharp edges yet looking soft enough to touch, he watched as the blond started to unbutton his jeans. Those ever perceptive blue eyes watching as he swallowed as the remaining clothing came off.

  
The blond looked absolutely ethereal, blond hair glowing almost white in the moonlight, eyes in such a deep shade of lust blown blue, Sasuke also just noticed the whiskers on the man's face, it might have seemed strange but at that moment it just added to the blond's mystical yet fierce beauty.

  
Sasuke was pretty confident, hell pretty smug at times about his appearance but compared to this absolutely gorgeous creature... Onyx eyes followed the movement of the tan hands that landed on his feet and smoothly slid along to his knees and then messaging his inner thigh.

  
Sasuke was usually an avid lover in bed,but at the moment he was too mesmorized to even think properly. His eyes devoured his lover's frame, not a single blemish on the smooth skin, the package he was carrying between his legs was engorged, the tip slightly wet with beads dripping down that hard and dark purple shaft.

  
The raven's eyes snapped back up when he heard the blond hum. Crystal blue eyes dancing in a mixture of amusement and desire. It took a few seconds to comprehend that the blond was laughing at how 'submissive' he was proving himself to be. Flushing in anger he dragged the blond into a fierce kiss, teeth clashing against teeth, tongues yet again battling for dominance.

  
Wet hot tongues pushed against each other, as if exploring new territory, soft skin touched and teeth clicked, a tongue slid against the canine and rubbed against the wet cavern's roof.

  
Sasuke was harshly panting as he broke the kiss, lines of saliva falling as the raven attempted to breath, but Sasuke only had half a second of breath before the blond attacked his lips again. Smacking and sucking, as if chocking the raven.

  
Despite the lack of air, Sasuke felt a rush of lust spear through him at the rough treatment. The asphyxiation heightening his senses.

  
The tan hand moved between the raven's legs and began folding that sacs found there. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, he used his free hand that wasn't gripping the blond's neck to drag the tan hand to where he needed it most. But the hand didn't budge, instead the pale wrist was grabbed and held against the bed as the blond began to tower over the raven.

  
Sasuke broke the kiss again, panting with his need for air. Yet again the blond quickly covered his lips again and the hand that wasn't holding the raven's down was messaging the skin between Sasuke's balls and entrance.

  
Sasuke couldn't find enough breath to even moan, the pleasure overloading his brain at the blond's ministrations. When the lack of air started to become suffocating, Sasuke used his hand behind the blond's neck to give two fisted taps on the blond's back.

  
The blond shifted from lips to biting the raven's neck, sucking and licking, leaving bruises against the pale column. Sasuke's face was flushed as he took deep breaths, all the while shivering against the hard sucks the blond was giving.

  
In the back of his head he was kinda annoyed at how he was at the blond's mercy. Sasuke would have tried to grip the blond's erection to regain some control but the blond beat him to it and all thought process left the raven's head.

  
The tan hands slowly pumped the length at a painfully slow pace, thumb caressing the soft inner slit on the hard head.

  
_"Nggh...fuck!"_

  
Sasuke's head fell back as the blond sucked his way to his right nipple leaving a trail of hickeys while pumping his cock, smearing it with the leaking pre-cum.

  
Sasuke moaned and arched his back when the blond bit his nip, he sucked then gave a lick as if the soothe the bite and then moved to the other nipple.

  
Sasuke still had one of his hands held onto the bed while the other was tangled in the soft blond hair to keep his mind grounded, not that it helped much. Sasuke's gaze was slightly blurred by the tears that gathered at the intensity of pleasure that the blond was giving him. Pleasure to the point of being painful, his bites and grip being harsh but not crossing over the absolutely painful threshold.

  
When the blond seemed satisfied with his work against the twin nipples, he began moving towards the raven's sex.

  
Sasuke's breath hitched in anticipation. The blond's tongue dipped into the raven's belly button and sucked and bit leaving a dark hickey before moving downwards.

  
Sasuke had his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling on the blond's sinful tongue, the sensation burning his skin.

  
The blond lifted his head moving it close to the slit of the raven's cock, which twitched at the warm breath. Sasuke took a peak at the holdup and shuddered at the intense hungry look the blond was giving his erection. A teasing tongue gave a slight lick at the precum dripping down the length.

  
_"GodYes!Shit!"_

  
The raven moaned out as the blond took the head into his mouth and used both hands to pump and message the length from sac upwards.

  
The raven watched as the blond removed his mouth from the head and used both hands to pump the raven's sex. Frustrated at the slow pace, Sasuke gripped the blond's hair and pushed it against his red hot leaking cock.

  
_"Get on with it"_ Sasuke hissed as he glared at how the blond was playing with him. Said blond just gave a small grin.

  
"Impatient aren't we?"

  
Sasuke was just about to curse but his mind was wiped clean when that hot wet mouth deep throated him.

  
_"Ngggghhhh!...fuuuuckkkkk!"_

  
Sasuke moaned and thrashed and the blond kept a rhythmatic pace at sucking the tip then swallowing the length whole.

  
_"Shit!"_

  
Sasuke couldn't help but scream when the blond used his teeth to slide across the vein of the raven's cock.

  
The blond kept bobbing his head, repeatedly deadthroating and then sucking while his hands fiddled with the skin between the raven's balls and hole.

  
Sasuke could feel the tightening of his balls and the hot pressure building in his stomach.

  
_"Shit!...Ah..I-I'm...I'm going...Ngghh!"_

  
The raven tried to warn, but the blond merely hummed. The vibrations intensifying the pleasure caused by that sinfully warm and tight mouth.

  
Sasuke threw his head back and saw stars as he came violently in the blond's mouth. The blond kept swallowing until the last drop and left the raven's softened length with a popping sound.

  
Sasuke still high from his orgasm, panted as he tried to refocus his gaze. His lips were claimed by the blond, he melted into the touch and kissed back,frowning slightly when he tasted something sweet yet salty in the kiss.

  
The blond was the one who broke the kiss. A line of red drool connecting their mouth as the blond peered into the raven's eyes.

  
Sasuke simply froze, he didn't dare breath when slit red met his eyes instead of round blue.He noticed the small amount of red fluid that dripped from the blond's lips.

  
Sasuke should by all means be freaking out, this blond moron was likely playing a prank on him trying to scare him right after his high,but somehow, Sasuke knew that wasn't the case.

  
He kept gazing into glowing red as the blond's face hovered over his own, Sasuke kept silent. A tanned hand cupped his cheek and caressed softly.

  
_"Are you afraid?"_ The blond asked gently.

  
Sasuke had read stories about how people in the middle ages used to fear these creatures of the night, that used their sweet voice and seductive gaze to trap their victims and then lure them into the dark to suck the life out of them. Sasuke knew he needed to get away if the blond really was what he thought he was.

  
But strangely, the raven didn't feel the urge to hide.

  
Maybe it was the fact that the very same creature was the one who gave him such pleasure just before, maybe the fact that he wasn't going to encounter another one of these nightwalkers in his lifetime made him curious, it could even have been the blond's red gaze that kept him from running. Those eyes that were showing understanding and patience with a hint of desire.

  
Honestly the signs were all there, the way he moved, the way his voice was like liquid sex when it deepened, the fact that throughout their love making Sasuke was the one flushed and panting while the blond had yet to break a sweat.

  
Sasuke knew he _should_ be afraid but honestly...He was more curious than scared.

  
Boldly staring back into the vampire's gaze he answered.

  
"No..."

  
The blond gave him a small sweet smile,the moonlight passing through his hair and his eyes red glowing behind their orbs, the sight left Sasuke breathtaken.

  
The blond slowly closed the distance between their lips.

  
_"I promise I'll be gentle"_

  
Sasuke blushed slightly at the obvious caring tone behind those words.He slowly began sucking and licking the other's mouth,the blond used the hand that was still cupping the raven's cheek to tilt his head.But before the kiss was deepened, Sasuke tugged at the blond locks.

  
"No..." Sasuke panted."I...I want it rough"

  
The raven's breath hitched as the the red glow in the blond's eyes intensified and his lips stretched into a predatory grin.

  
_"Very well"_

  
Sasuke could have come at just his voice. Deep and rich,with a promise of fulfillment.If Sasuke's cock was soft before,it's twitched back to life now.

  
Sasuke's was again taken by surprise when he felt a finger probe his entrance.The raven had never bottomed before and wasn't sure he'd be able to stop the blond if he said he didn't like it.

  
The blond must have felt his panic.

  
_"Shhh,it's okay.It'll be good,I promise."_

  
Sasuke shivered as he had trouble to keep himself from coming.The man really needed to stay quiet if he wanted this to last.

  
Once again lips met each other and Sasuke quickly relaxed into that familiar warmth,his tongue pushing back and sliding against the other's.

  
Frowning slightly at the warm and lubed finger that was probing his hole,Sasuke tried to focus onto the kiss. He deepened it until it became an open mouthed and filthy one, intensively trying to ignore the second finger that was scissoring his muscles.

  
Sasuke moaned into the kiss when the blond started playing with his nipple with one hand, while the other added another finger into his heat.

  
Sasuke suddenly gasped as the fingers brushed against a sensitive spot, the blond grinned into the kiss and poked that bundle of nerves again. Sasuke's hips thrust into the blond, his cock leaking beads of precum as the raven tried desperately to push back into the fingers.

  
Sasuke held back a whimper when those fingers left, not comfortable with this level of vulnerability but too lost in lust to voice a complaint.

  
As if aware of his discomfort, the blond gave a small pause, messaging the raven's thigh by warming the skin there, the effect instantaneous as the raven relaxed against the touch.

  
If Sasuke were a girl, he would have blushed at how well his lover was able to read and adjust to his needs. But since he isn't, he glared at the blond and pushed his legs against the messaging hands. The blond shook his head and chuckled to himself.

  
The blond lifted his hips and lined his length with the raven's now slick and prepared entrance.Sasuke watched as his body slowly consumed the blond's rock hard cock.Sasuke winced slightly at the feeling of being stretched beyond capacity, the blond took hold of his cock and began pumping it in a smooth rhythm. The blond kept pushing until his sac hit the raven's buttock, his length now fully sheathed into the other.Sasuke gave a sigh at the feeling of being so full.Both of them keeping still for a moment letting the raven adjust to the new sensation.

  
Sasuke gave a small nudge against the other's length,as a signal to start moving.

  
As soon as the okay was given, the blond backed up until his head was at the entrance once more.

  
And then he slammed back in,he kept a brutal pace of moving in and out, gripping the raven's hips in a bruising hold and sucking at the pale neck as the the raven clawed his back and was arched against the blond when each powerful thrust hit his prostrate head on.

  
Sasuke moaned and screamed at the abuse against his sensitive nerves, he wrapped his legs around the blond in order to ground himself but it simply served in giving the blond a deeper angle into the slick heat.

  
Sasuke could feel the hot buildup in his stomach again, not soon after he came. Sasuke's head fell back and he let out a silent scream. His cum coming out in ribbons and covering both his and the blond's stomach, but the blond seemed not to notice as he continued his onslaught on the raven's now oversensitive nerves.

  
Sasuke gasped and panted as he felt the power after each thrust get stronger. Not even having a chance of coming down from his previous high and mind still muddled, he felt himself quickly harden again. The blond kept up the angle and power and was now biting and sucking Sasuke's earlobe.

  
It didn't take too long for the raven to cum again, his vision blacked for a bit and blurred. Without even realizing it, he was flipped over and the blond resumed his onslaught from behind.

  
Sasuke had started sobbing at this point, as the blond abused his hole, instead of losing stamina, the man so viciously pounding him seemed to increase the intensity of his thrusts each time the raven came.

  
His body felt like it was on fire.

  
Sasuke had to clutch onto the red sheets to keep some form of sanity, his toes curled as he tried to stabilize his body against the violent smacks of skin against skin, he could feel the blond's mouth on the back of his neck. The thought of having such a dangerous creature with his sharp edge just against one of his most vulnerable spots heightened the raven's euphoria.

  
Just as he felt his organism coming, he felt his lover's hand move from the harsh grip on his hips to the base of his length, to keep the raven from cumming.

  
The buildup was becoming painful, he began sobbing harder as he begged his lover to let him cum. The blond ignored him and pounded him harder. Gradually the buildup increased into something darker , and Sasuke was slightly scared at the feeling, the raven arched his back as he felt himself orgasm at the stimulation against his prostrate, the blond let go of his erection as soon as the raven's dry orgasm hit. And the raven's body violently shuddered at the dual orgasm that hit his system.

  
Sasuke had blacked out but was out for just a few moments, he jerked awake at the feeling of electricity passing through him.When he came to, he had his head against a pillow and was looking up at the amused face of his blond lover.The blond's length still deeply embedded into his ass.

  
_"Can't have you fall asleep yet can we?"_

  
Sasuke actually whimpered this time as he felt his groin stir back to life again.

  
The blond gently wiped one of Sasuke's wet cheeks before giving it a lick.His red eyes seductively trapping onyx.

  
Tan hands gripped pale wrists and held them above the raven's head.The blond started moving his hips again,starting slow and steadily increasing in frequency and then power.

  
Sasuke's gaze never left the the blond's as he moaned and pushed against each thrust.

  
"Ah....Y-aaah...Y-Your..n-ah-name..."

  
Sasuke managed to moan out in his gradually blanking mind.

  
The blond gave Sasuke a smirk before giving him a chaste kiss. Sasuke could feel himself losing his ability to think coherently as the bed started moving along with the force behind the blond's thrusts.

  
_"Naruto"_

  
Sasuke was so lost in the pleasure that he barely caught the voice.The blond was hitting his prostrate so hard now it was bordering painful.

  
The room was filled with the noise of Sasuke's loud moans, the creaking of the bed and the blond's slight grunts.

  
Sasuke could feel the tightening of his balls again, his eyes were fully dilated and glazed, skin flushed in a deep red against his pale skin.

  
" _AAAaaahhhh_..N-Naru- _nnghhhh_ -to...I-I....t-to cum!" The raven managed to stutter out.

  
Naruto watched his lover come undone, nearing the peak of his ecstasy.Just when he knew Sasuke was about to cum, he swiftly bit into his neck. He gave a sensual moan at the thick and warm liquid filling his mouth. Very much aware that his poison would amplify his raven's senses, giving him a reward for the sustenance.

  
The buildup combined with the pain of the bite and moan of his blond lover is what toppled the raven over the edge. He came at the most powerful orgasm of his young life that wracked his system, shortly blacking out not long after.

 

* * *

 

  
Sasuke woke up the next morning.

  
He tried to get up but the sharp pain in his spine had him gasping as he kept still against the sheets.

  
Sunlight was shining through the balcony, the sun not yet high,so it wasn't noon yet.

  
Sasuke thought back to what happened last night. He had his fingers hover over his neck where he remembered the blond biting into.He didn't feel any punctured holes.

  
The feeling of the bite was too real to be a dream, the raven mused.

  
Sasuke lifted his head to look around, no blond in sight.

  
The raven sighed. Oddly disappointed, he usually had a hard time getting his one-night out of his face after the sex.

  
_Well to be fair, he isn't exactly human._

  
There was no blond in sight but he did notice a black rose and a vial on the small round table next to the vase holding the roses.

  
Sasuke got up despite the pain and limped towards the table, completely comfortable in his naked skin, as he got closer he noticed a note under the two objects.

  
He gave a glance to the vial which held a red liquid and picked up the note. It was a card that had an elegant handwritten note.

 

                                      _Drink up love, it'll soothe the pain._

_The rose is a gift from me,_  
  
_enchanted with my blood,_  
  
_it'll keep others like myself away._  
  
_~Naruto N._

  
Sasuke eyed the writing on the note for a while longer before opening the vial and drinking to the last drop.

  
He could actually feel the pain from his back gradually fade and was surprised to see the bruises on his wrists fade as well.

  
Sasuke was sure that all the other marks the blond made would be gone as well if he checked.Now the only proof of last night's affair would be his bedhead and the rose.

  
The raven picked up the rose and felt himself get lost in the pitch black color of the flower.

  
He twirled the flower in his fingers as he thought back to the blond adonis.

  
Creamy tan, hard and lean body and those blue eyes that took a dangerous shade of red in the throes of passion.

  
_Naruto,huh?_

  
Sasuke smirked. He doesn't plan on letting this one get away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted Naruto to be kinda like a gentleman in this fic, a lot more mature being an immortal creature and all. I've read many s with naruto as the dumb blond constantly getting into trouble(even if it is considered IC) but I just feel that in canon Naruto should have matured a lot more than what they showed(in the Boruto series that is). So I tried giving him that feel at Sasuke expense(not sorry haha). Also~! I just love a chasing Sasuke so I left the ending at that note. I might consider writing a sequel with some background story or a Naruto POV if I get a good number of reviews asking for it.
> 
> Again do review, even if it's to say you didn't like certain lines or felt like some scenes dragged on. Just write me a few lines, it motivates me to write more.


End file.
